


Anthony Dominic Gibbs

by emaz0225



Category: NCIS
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Tony is Gibbs son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born July 19th, 1995 to Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo Sr from a one night stand.





	1. July 19th, 1995

**_Jethro Gibbs is resting in his hospital bed looking down at a little blue bubble that is moving in his arms. He was conceived from a drunken one night stand with a Italian man named Anthony DiNozzo. Gibbs looks down at him and thinks of names to name his newborn son he finds one Anthony Dominic Jackson Gibbs. He looks up when he hears the door open and sees Frank's enter he comes bearing a blue teddy bear and says " hey Probie how are you feeling?" I look at him and say " A little tired this guy sure wore me out." He sits at the edge of my bed and looks down at baby Anthony's face and says " He sure is cute Probie." I look at the baby and lightly chuckle and say " Yeah I think I just might keep him." I then take a breath and ask " Frank's I have been thinking this for months now will you be Anthony's godfather?" He looks shocked and I nod and he says " Yes Probie I will be honored."_ **

* * *

**_Later,_ **

**_I wake up to see my father he looks at me and says " Son, I just got back from seeing my grandson he is adorable." I look at him and say " Thank you dad." He looks at me and asks " What did the man that got you in this message say?" I groan and I tell him " He will sigh the certificate but wants nothing to with Anthony." He nods but looks mad at that and he says " I like the name you picked." I nod and the nurse comes in saying " Knock knock, Someone decided he wanted to say hello."  I hold my arms out to be able to hold my son and look at him and I see him open his eyes and they are green. I softly stroke his cheek and he coos at me and waves his little fist. I miss Shannon and Kelly but the pain heals a little less not even Diane could do that. My father leaves to go get ready for his flight back home before he leaves he kisses my head and baby Tony's head. I snuggle down in my pillows and I sigh, and I look at my baby's green eyes and I kiss his light skinned forehead._ **


	2. 6 months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro is on his way of meeting his second wife.

_**I wake up to my infant son bawling his eyes out. I get up and I sigh and I rub my eyes and I go across the hall to Tony's room and I see him sitting up in his crib crying I pick him up and hum and do little bouncing motions well rubbing his back soothingly and say " What's wrong my little slugger did you have a bad dream." He snuggles into my body heat and I go downstairs to the kitchen and I make him a bottle and he sucks the bottle dry happily and I burp him and I see have to be up in 2 hours so I set the timer on my coffee maker and I go up to my room and I lay with Tony on my chest and we both wake up to my alarm and I smell something rancid and I look down at Tony and I coo at him and say " Did you do a stinky."  He giggles I change his diaper and I pick him up and I dress him into a long sleeve onesie and jeans and a warm fluffy pull over and I put him in a hat and boots and I dress into trousers and a white under shirt and a light blue polo and a sport coat. I dress Tony into a winter coat and I head to my coffee shop and I see a goregous red hair there and she asks " Who is this little cutie." I look at her and smile and say " This Little cuties name is Anthony Dominic Gibbs and I am his father." She looks at me and smiles and says " Oh where is little Anthony's mother." I look at her and decide to lie and say " Not involved just me and this cutie here." She looks a little happy and says " my name is Rebecca Chase and yours."  I look at her and say " My name is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs from NIS. " We exchange numbers and I leave to get to work and settle Tony into Daycare. I get to my desk and I see Frank's at his desk and he shoots me a look and he says " A letter from the sperm donor." I look at him and nod and I sit at my desk and I pick up the letter and I open.** _

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I would like to visit Anthony once a month when he hits the age of two. My lawyers will be involved it would be good to know his Italian roots I know I said I do not want to be involved but I have changed my mind.  _

_ Sincerely, Anthony DiNozzo.  _

**_I shake my head angerily and I put the letter in my desk the nerve of the man but he does of a point about his Italian roots. I can't supply him with that though I would love to I go down to check on him at lunch time and I pick him up and I hug him and I take him up to MTAC and Frank's gets up and says " Probie come on give me my godson." I give him Tony and he walks away with him and I talk loudly " Hey Frank's where are you taking my son?"  He turns around and says " To Ducky's lab." I nod and I sit at my desk and I grab a paper and I decide to what to say._ **

_Dear DiNozzo,_

_I will allow you to see your son but before you take him anywhere. I will request visitated visitation and since you decided you want to be involved you can't back out ever again. Being a parent is forever not when you feel like it._

_Sincerely, Jethro Gibbs._

**_I go off to get it sent and I take my baby boy back and I give him raspberries and he giggles I take him back to the day care he goes down for a nap. I go back to the office and I do some work till it is time to go home and I take Tony to his playpen and he grabs his teddy bear from Mike._ **


End file.
